


Love Letter to The Enemy

by GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doomed Relationship, M/M, Religious Content, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, basically the usual, season 6 angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys/pseuds/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devils and demons were meant for the dirt. They weren't supposed to be able to touch the sky ever again. Sin belonged on the ground and angels were never supposed to kneel for any being other than the creator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from but here ya go.  
> (this is purposefully vague about what time period it takes place during but somewhere around season 6/the year Crowley and Cas worked together)
> 
> This is inspired by those destiel posts that are kind of poetic letters to one another so I thought I'd do a Crowtiel version (that of course has to be more depressing because hey, it's Crowstiel)

_-Written on parchment yellowed with age with black ink-_

* * *

 

For someone who was always so quick to remind me of what exactly I was king of, you never had been very good at sticking to Heaven's little rule of "no fraternizing with thine enemy."

But then, that was you in a nutshell, angel.

Always so happy to call me out on my lies and so happy to keep voicing your own.

You probably don't even remember how "we" started. You've probably blocked it out, tried to erase that sulfur stain from your memory. I remember it though. And it had been all you, sweetheart. Sure, I'd started our little partnership. I'd begun our dance of mutual understand and manipulation and dislike. But Sweetie, you're the one who'd brought it to the next level. You're the one who'd stared at me with those shaken eyes, you're the one who'd told me how stretched thin you were, how stressed out by all the lies. You'd wet your lips with wine and told me that you despised having to work beside me all within the space of a heartbeat. How did you expect me to resist when you had laid yourself out like that? Ripe and _unhappy_ and ready for the taking?

It would be easy, cliche even, to compare us to Hades and Persephone and I don't believe that even you would argue about who would have which role but sometimes it seemed as if you were the one offering up the pomegranate seeds and I was the one eating them. Sometimes it seemed as if it were you doing the dragging into Hell.

Sometimes I think that you should have known better.

You are not a fool. I know that better than anyone and yet, I have to wonder at your decision making skills.

But for someone so intelligent you never had been very smart.

After all, why do you think that God made damn sure that Lucifer's wings caught aflame? Why do you think they burnt to a crisp?

Devils and demons were meant for the dirt.

They weren't supposed to be able to touch the sky ever again.

Sin belonged on the ground and angels were never supposed to kneel for any being other than the creator.

There is a reason that your realm and mine are as far away from one another as possible.

You should have run far away the moment you turned in that yard to lock eyes with me. You never should have listened.

At some point someone is going to have to teach you how to say the word "no".

At some point I am going to take my own advice and stay as far away from you as I can.

But you and I never listened to what we were supposed to did we?

We read the scriptures and we knew the rules like no one else and we burnt each and every page.

We crashed into each other in the most unhealthy of ways and you used to smile when I shoved you down and cry when I kissed you and we were a fucking tragedy for the ages, love.

Because you would think that it was the angel who knew how to love and the demon who knew how to hate but when it came to the two of us it was always the other way around.

You always had been a little too twisted to be the average angel and I had always been a little too enthralled by you to act properly demonic.

And now I'm watching you and you are still crashing into anyone who tells you that they'll catch you and I wonder if you've realized yet that they're all lying (I know you haven't realized that I'm the only one who ever told you the truth) and your feathers are slowly catching aflame and falling, blackened to the earth and sometimes you glance at me because you know I can see it too. And I'll always look away because of that very fact.

* * *

 

 

_-crumpled into a ball and tossed carelessly into a fireplace before the writer stands and leaves the room-_


	2. Chapter 2

_-Written on the back of a grocery receipt, in blue ink-_

* * *

 

If I had to describe us, put what we were into a single sentence it would probably have something to do with you watching me.

Because for all of your obnoxious words and biting retorts and snide tones when it came to the two of us you didn't talk as much as I would have assumed you would.

There was just you watching me, always watching, taking in every movement and certainly coming to your own interpretations on what it meant.

I probably should have felt on display when around you but angels are used to being monitored.

And when you did speak it never was about anything of importance. It was always about dragging the most entertaining reaction out of me that you possibly could.

It made me want to hurt you and I think you liked that the most.

Looking back....I don't understand us.

It was a thing born of desperation and a fragile, tenuous connection, a connection that was so delicate that we both knew the moment we created it that it would eventually snap.

You used to glance at me in bed and tell me that you were just waiting for the moment when all this blew up in both of our faces.

Sometimes I think that you didn't even want to find Purgatory. It would have been more fun for you forever having me in need of your services.

But then sometimes...I felt as if I was the one on that operating table of yours.

When the fighting turned to something else entirely and you would use those hands on me I felt as if you were cutting me open, were flaying me alive and then leaning in to lick at my wounds.

Sometimes I would leave before I technically needed to.

If only because I worried that if I stayed a second longer under your intent gaze I would fall on the ground and beg you to cut me open and examine me as much as you liked.

You were a distraction.

One that I had not planned on having.

But somehow all our differences that made a professional relationship difficult made a physical one all too easy.

I told myself that ending it would be fine.

It was just sex added into the fine print of a business contract.

According to human television, it wasn't even that uncommon and yet when I felt the words to betray you leave my lips I had to force myself not to fall to my knees after and distract you from my deception.

I had to force my expression to stay steady when I see your shock.

But sometimes you will look at me, and I wish I could say that you still look at me with that same heady mixture of want and distaste but now all I see in your gaze is a reluctant sympathy. And so I always look away.

* * *

_-Crumpled and tossed out the window of a car-_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have a fandom blog! All of you should come talk to me at http://crossroadsbela.tumblr.com/ !! I'd love to hear from my readers!


End file.
